jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Periphalos
Wichtige Links ---- Allgemein Hi Periphalos! Wir haben uns ja schon im Chat ein wenig kennengelernt. Ich möchte dich herzlich bei Jedipedia willkommen heißen und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß hier! Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 22:20, 9. Jan 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir ein (wenn auch verspätetes) herzliches Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren. bei fragen stehen dir alle benutzer mit Rat und Tat zur Verfügung. Gruß --General Grievous 22:38, 9. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 07:20, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) Kritik zu meinen Artikeln Bitte nur ernstgemeinte Kritik und Signatur nicht vergessen :-) Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Hi, ist es eigendlich schwer in das Rollenspiel reinzufinden?? Ich hätte nämlich interesse ;-)--Yoda41 23:03, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nein, überhaupt nicht...besuch uns doch mal im Chat ( siehe Link in der Präsentation) dann erläuter ich dir alles weitere. ISt das Spiel gratis hätte auch interesse.Deviss 11:33, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sienar Fleet Systems Tipps für Periphalos Hallo Periphalos, auf E.Bs Diskussionsseite hast du folgenden Kommentar eingetragen: "Würdest du bitte aufhören meinen Artikel zu zerstückeln?...nur weil dir meine Schreibweise nicht gefällt -.- Euphorie.. *pff* Periphalos" Hierzu 2 Tipps von mir: 1. Du hast deinen Kommentar in Hallo E.B! geschrieben. Das passt da aber nicht rein. Also bei neuen Themen bitte unbedingt immer einen neuen Betreff wählen! Sonst wird das Durcheinander einfach zu groß. Hierfür am besten das Pluszeichen (+) neben "bearbeiten" anklicken. 2. Achte bitte auf deinen Umgangston mit anderen Benutzern! Lies hierfür bitte aufmerksam unsere Jediquette. Gruß, Premia Admin 00:05, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich habe deinen Kommentar diesmal selbst einem neuen Betreff zugewiesen. Achte bitte in Zukunft darauf, dass du das selbstständig machst. Das erspart den Admins und ordnungsbewussten Benutzern eine Menge Arbeit! Danke. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:20, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) * Natürlich...danke ;) wie ist das eigentlich? under construction steht doch (wie bei jeder anderen wiki ) für "ich arbeite daran, nichts verändern",,oder? 81.14.165.49(Periphalos) *Premia Admin 12:49, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Genau so ist es. Wenn sich jemand nicht daran halten sollte, kannst du ihn freundlich darauf hinweisen. Präsentationen von Rollenspielen Liebe Leser, ich bitte euch vorerst nichts an diesem Artikel ohne Absprache zu verändern, solange die Debatte um "Präsentationen von Rollenspielen" bei Jedipedia nicht geklärt ist. Periphalos *Premia Admin 13:58, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Was soll an der Präsentation von Rollenspielen nicht geklärt sein? Siehe: Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Rollenspiele sind wie jeder andere Artikel zu behandeln. * Naja, es geht darum das einerseits die Kategorie "Rollenspiele" eigentlich dafür predistiniert um "Werbung" bzw eine "Präsentation" zu Schreiben. Einen großartigen anderen Sinn kann solch eine Rubrik ja nicht haben, außer Vorstellen von RS die mit Star Wars zu tun haben. Auf der anderen Seite ist Werbung oder Präsentation von Rollenspielen nicht erlaubt. Ein Paradoxon das ich nicht verstehe. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich sinnvoll offiziell eine Rubrik zu machen wo Rollenspiele die Star Wars als Thema haben vorgestellt werden können. Jedipedia bietet dafür eine ideale Plattform und im Gegenzug machen die Rollenspiele Werbung für Jedipedia. Nur dann sollten die Artikel natürlich auch soweit gesperrt werden, das externe User nicht daran rumbasteln können Periphalos *Premia Admin 14:41, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich muss hier etwas klar stellen. Die Kategorie Rollenspiele ist nicht in erster Linie dafür da, um Werbung für die entsprechenden Seiten zu machen. Der erste und wichtigste Zweck ist, dass die Rollenspiele bei Jedipedia verzeichnet sind, genau wie jeder andere Artikel auch. Eine Sonderbehandlung für Rollenspiele macht daher wenig Sinn. Deshalb herrscht hier kein Paradoxon. Sicherlich ist der Nebeneffekt Werbung vorhanden. Der ist aber bei allen Artikeln aus der Kategorie "Homepages" gegeben. Besuche z. B. mal folgenden Artikel: Star Wars Austria. Den Artikel darf und soll jeder Benutzer bearbeiten dürfen! Aus den genannten Gründen ist es schädlich, einen Artikel zu sperren. Das ist nicht Sinn und Zweck eines Wikis. Denn wenn ein Artikel z. B. nicht aus der neutralen Sicht verfasst wird, dann werden andere Benutzer den Artikeln überarbeiten, damit er den Ansprüchen genügt. Wenn du damit nun überhaupt nicht konform gehen kannst, dann hast du natürlich die Option, deine Seite ganz aus der Jedipedia zu nehmen. Das wäre allerdings für beide Seiten von Nachteil: Jedipedia hat einen Artikel weniger, und deine Seite kann den Nebeneffekt Werbung auf Jedipedia nicht weiter nutzen. Also überlegs dir nochmal. P.S.: Die Under Construction-Box ist selbstverständlich nicht dafür gedacht, einen Artikel auf unbefristete Zeit zu sperren, damit niemand mehr daran arbeiten kann. Weitere Hinweise dazu findest du hier: Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION * Nun, aber mal abgesehen von Rechtschreibfehlern oder Grammatik finde ich es schon suspekt wenn RS externe Leute den Artikel bearbeiten. Ich meine sie kennen das Spiel nicht und können dementsprechend nichts dafür oder dagegen sagen bzw verändern.. Und du kannst so einen Artikel nicht mit einen Artikel im Sinne von z.B. Darth Vader vergleichen wo Fakten nunmal Fakten sind und fertig. Das eine ist halt Fandom und das andere Film/EU. Also, wie verbleiben wir jetzt ? Periphalos P.S. Das klingt jetzt wieder so Anti von mir, ist aber nicht böse gemeint..Vielleicht sollten wir mal im ICQ darüber reden, dann erläuter ich meinen standpunkt Periphalos *Premia Admin 16:12, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Nicht, wenn es um die neutrale Sicht geht. Da muss man das Rollenspiel nicht einmal kennen und kann den Artikel dennoch bearbeiten. * Inwiefern kann jemand einen Artikel bearbeiten, wenn er die Thematik nicht kennt? Bitte erläuter mir das mal, weil ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen, danke :-)--Periphalos *Premia Admin 16:21, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Um die Form eines Artikels zu bearbeiten, darunter zähle ich Rechtschreibfehler, Grammatik, Stil, usw., muss ich nicht mit der Thematik vertraut sein. Wenn sich dein Artikel also wie Werbung liest und du zu einem superlativischen Schreibstil neigst, dann muss man dein Rollenspiel nicht kennen, um den Stil in eine nüchterne Art zu ändern. * Klar, Rechtschreibung etc..der exzentrische schreibstil kann sich wenn ja nur auf die rahmenhandlung beziehen :-) der rest ist meiner meinung nach sehr nüchtern und objektiv, oder nicht ? Periphalos *Premia Admin 16:37, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich weiß nicht worauf du mit dieser Diskussion abzielst. Ich habe jedenfalls meinen Standpunkt nun deutlich gemacht. Als Beispiel: Wenn wir demnächst eine E-Mail von Peter Mayhew erhalten, er seinen Artikel auf Jedipedia überarbeitet und der Meinung ist keiner dürfe daran mehr arbeiten, dann wird sein Artikel von uns mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ganz gelöscht. Denn seine Interessen decken sich in dem Fall in keinster Weise mit unseren Prinzipien. * Nein Nein...jeder kann bearbeiten so wie er das will, dagegen sag ich ja nichts. Mal ne andere Frage, wie ist das eigentlich wenn einen nen kompletten Artikel löscht, ist das dann Pech oder habt ihr so ne Art Sicherheitskopie ? Periphalos Und wenn mir etwas nicht passt, änder ich das wieder :-P :In einer Wikipedia geht nichts verloren - keine Sorge. Jede Änderung, die je an einem Artikel gemacht wurde, bleibt mit Namen, Uhrzeit und jeder einzelnen Änderung erhalten. Jede vorherige Version kann wiederhergestellt werden und jede Änderung kann rückgängig gemacht werden. Artikel vollständig löschen können nur Administratoren und selbst diesen ist es möglich, derart gelöschte Artikel auch wiederherzustellen. Die übrigen Benutzer können zwar komplette Texte "entfernen", aber ein Klick auf den Reiter "Versionen" wird Dir zeigen, daß alles, was bislang an einem Artikel geschrieben, verändert und sonstwie bearbeitet wurde, noch immer da ist. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 17:17, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) ::PS: Wenn Du einen Diskussionsbeitrag unterschreibst, kannst Du Dir das Leben einfach machen und einfach 4 Tilden hinter Deinen Beitrag setzen (~~~~), die Jedipedia erstellt dann automatisch Deinen verlinkten Benutzernamen samt Datum und Uhrzeit! *Ok, dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit und Danke für deine Geduld Periphalos 20:04, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Zweite Imperium Kritik zu diesen Artikel :) IRC Channel Hallo Periphalos, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:38, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Jedipedia ist keine Werbeplattform für dein RPG Periphalos, leider muss ich dich erneut darauf hinweisen, dass Jedipedia keine Werbeplattform für dein RPG ist. Linkverweise zu deinem RPG, die du hier → Imperiale Elite-Sturmkommandos, hier → Carida und hier → Diskussion:HoloNet implementiert hast, sind nicht erlaubt. Premia Admin 22:42, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Ok, verzeiht..aber *räusper* die versuchung war zu groß...werde mich in zukunft aber natürlich daran halten Periphalos 06:25, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Du arbeitest ja wohl immer noch fieberhaft an deinem Rollenspiel-Artikel, was? Ganz schön ergeizig. Hat sich diese Werbediskussion den nun endlich erledigt? E.B 13:57, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Mal wieder Rollenspiel Hallo Periphalos, Du hast nach Anregungen bezüglich des Rollenspiel-Artikels gefragt. Mir fehlen nach wie vor Ausführungen zur Mechanik "unter der Haube", insbesondere der Kampfmechanik - wie werden Kämpfe ausgetragen bzw. Kampfergebnisse ermittelt (falls überhaupt gekämpft wird?). Die Kampfmechanik spielt in vielen Rollenspielen ja doch eine zentrale Rolle und viele Spieler anderer Systeme wird es interessieren, womit man es ungefähr vergleichen kann, ob einem das System gefällt oder woran es erinnert, damit man Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat und sich ein genaueres Bild vom Ablauf machen kann. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:21, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Habe gerade ein Beispiel für einen Missionsablauf verlinkt. Aber wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, gibt es bei uns kein Kampfsystem im eigentlichen Sinne (wie zB Würfel etc). Die Spielercharaktere agieren passend zu jeweiligen Situation und der Spielleiter entscheidet über Erfolg bzw Misserfolg. Periphalos 20:25, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sag mal, ich spiel z B D&D, aber irgendwie komme ich nicht dahinter wie ihrt das macht. ich persönlich lege z B viel wert auf verbale kompnennten. benutzt ihr auch TS oder sowas? Und dann die sache der SL entscheidet.......normalerweise benutzt man wprfel......ohne klingt das ziemlich langweilig. Epsenight 20:50, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hallo Epsenight. Nein in der Regel benutzen wir kein Teamspeak, ´die Kommunikation läuft über den IRC Chat. Würfel sind eigentlich mehr für Pen & Paper Rollenspiele, da ein Regelwerk welches Würfelsysteme unterstützt für ein Chat RS zu umfangreich ist. Alternativ gibt es im Chat einen Bot, der eine einfache Würfelformel (1-12) benutzt und vor bzw nach jedem Move entscheidet ob dieser Erfolgreich war. Ein Kampfsystem welches auf Logik und Verständnis aufgebaut ist und auf solch ein Würfelsystem verzichtet ist in der Tat wesentlich anspruchsvoller. Du als Spieler musst dir genau überlegen ob das, was du tust: 1.) sinnvoll und 2.) überhaupt möglich ist. Der Spielleiter bewertet nur die gesammte Situation und trifft aus der Sicht seine Entscheidung. Wir haben im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt das ein Bot der Entscheidungen trifft sehr störend sein kann, oftmals wäre es sinnvoller wenn ein Treffer nicht zählt, aber der Bot würfelt eine positive Zahl...das ist dann blöd :-) Und grundsätzlich ist es das Ziel eines Chat Rollenspiels am Ende auszusehen wie ein kleiner Roman. Vielleicht schaust du dir bei Gelegenheit mal einen unserer "Log" auf der Homepage (gbk-imperium.de.vu) an, dann kannst du es dir vielleicht besser vorstellen. Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 06:51, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also ich interessiere mich für dein Rollenspiel, weil ich solche sachen gerne machen. Da hab ich noch ein paar Fragen: Wie viele machen denn da immer so mit, bei einem Spiel durchschnittlich? Und wie oft trefft ihr euch zum spielen, regelmäßig an bestimmten Wochentagun zu bestimmten Urzeiten oder einfach mal, wenn es mal wieder passt? Außerdem kann ich mir das nicht richtig vorstellen, wie das mit dem "Kampfsystem"(es gibt ja eigentlich gar kein richtiges, oder?) funktioniert. Entscheidet der Spielleiter einfach nach eigenem Ermessen? Ich habe auch irgendwo gelesen, dass die Charaktere auch außerhalb der Kämpfe gespielt werden können - wie muss man sich das vorstellen? Wenn ich mir da ein Bild gemacht habe, wie das abläuft, werde ich mir mal Gedanken machen, ob ich dem Rollenspiel betrete - interessieren würe es mich schon mal, weil ih sowas noch nie über das Internet gemacht habe, ich spiele sonst nur "real" mit Zettel, Würfel und tausenden von Regelbüchern;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 00:29, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum neutral? Warum stimmst du beim Rollenspiel mit Neutral? Gruß, Bel Iblis 15:35, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ... Ich weiß nicht ob dus auf Yoda41 Disku gelesen hast, aber ich wollte mich entschuldigen, hoffe du nimmst das an. Mir fällt im moment keine andere Überschrift ein, kannst sie ja ändern ;) Boba 19:21, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Na ja, wir sollten alle nicht mit Beleidigungen, Anschuldigungen, etc. um uns schmeißen... Wir sollten alle mal darüber nachdenken, ob das richtig/angebracht war, was wir auf Yoda41s Diskussion gesagt haben und aus Fehlern lernen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cody19:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Aber er hat doch angefangen oder nicht? Werde es einfach vergessen, mich aber nicht entschuldigen! Das macht doch keinen Kopfgeldjäger aus oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:35, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du bist aber doch kein Kopfgeldjäger *an Kopf klatscht* Periphalos :OHHHH doch! Alle drei. (ich nur nebenberuflich)^^ Cody 19:44, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok, das erklärt dieses rüpelhafte Verhalten :-P Periphalos ::Nach zwei fachen Bearbeitungs Konflikt: ::hey Nartürlich mein Lieblings Charakter überhaupt ist Boba Fett und ich liebe alle anderen Kopfgeldjäger! Nur wegen meines Namens bin ich ja kein Klingone! *in die Eier getreten*! *g* Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::RAAAA Kopfgeldjäger 4ever die schocken TOTAL. Ich find Boba Fett auch total cool, und viele andre Kopfgeldjäger.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 20:36, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Signatur Nachtragen Hallo Periphalos! Trag bitte deine Signatur bei der Lesenswert-Kandidatur fürs Rollenspiel nach, ansonsten ist deine Stimme ungültigBel Iblis 13:33, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) geht nicht um MEIN heulkrampf du vogel --Modgamers 20:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey Moddi, mal nicht so barsch gell :) Boba 20:04, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Der Kommentar in den letzten Änderungen war echt unangemessen, Periphalos! Es gibt nun mal Signaturen und die sollte man zur besseren Übersichtlichkeit auch gebrauchen. Da muss man ja nicht gleich so blöd kommen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:07, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) *lol* Periphalos (uhuuu nur drei ~) Vorzeitige Beendigung Hallo Periphalos! Ich habe die Vorzeitige Beendigung der Lesenswert Abstimmung von Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg wieder rückgängig gemacht, denn eine vorzeitige Beendung einer Wahl entscheidet kein einfacher User sondern ein Admin wie Little Ani oder Premia, doch kein einfacher User(und eine IP schon gar nicht, log dich bitte ein) darf eine Wahl vorzeitig beenden und schon gar nicht mit der Begründung Denke nicht das da noch was passiert, wenn die Wahl schon 10 oder 12 Stimmen innerhalb kürzester Zeit hat, kann man einen Admin fragen, ob er sie beendet, denn ein User darf sowas einfach nicht. Und du kannst doch sicher 4 Tage warten, oder? Bel Iblis 21:18, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Startplanet Ausnahmsweise (du weist, dass man eigentlich auf der Disku antworten sollte wos angefangen hat :)). Ja ich hab dir auch keine PM geschickt, sondern im Smalltalk was geschrieben und da ne Frage für dich hinterlassen. Es geht darum, dass wir ja bald anfangen möchten und das Problem ist, auf welchem Planeten starten wir? Yoda hat das ganz geschickt gemacht (Evalaa auch ;)) seine Figur, Corran Horn, wird von Luke Skywalker nach Hmm hab den Namen des Planeten vergessen -.- geschickt, wo die Geschichte zum größten Teil spielt, da ist auch Evalaa, die Hilfe benötigt (kannst du aber alles im RS nachlesen). Nun tritt folgendes Problem auf: Wo starten wir anderen? Ich hatte da die Idee, da Nar Shaddaa zur Auswahl steht und du weißt, was sich da alles trifft, dass wir Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner da zusammenkommen und dann zu Corran Horn stoßen (also Yoda), wie wissen wir noch nicht, wird sich ergeben. Nun möchte ich noch von dir wissen, wo gedenkst du zu starten? Gruß Boba Diskussion 08:14, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kasch, Heiliger Klingone. und ich, Groca, starten auf Nar Shaddaa da treffen wir uns. Aber das habe ich bei mir noch gar nicht geschrieben hatte es mir aber für heute vorgenommen. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:14, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rollenspiel GBK Mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass das Forum zum GBK-RS nun auch nicht mehr zu erreichen ist (Also ich zumindest kann die Seite nicht mehr öffnen). Liegt dass auch an Serverproblemen? Naja, also ich wollte eigentlich auf deine PN antworten, also schreib ich halt hier rein. Ich weis zwar nicht mehr genau, was du geschrieben hast, aber es hat mir auf jeden Fall sehr gefallen, eure RS- Runde letztens, und ich möchte auch gerne selbst für das Imperium "aktiv" werden;) Was meinen Charakter betrifft, arbeite ich gerade noch an dem für das RS von Yoda41, aber ich weis schon ungefähr, wie ich meinen GBK-Charakter gestalten werde. Gruß, Anakin 15:37, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du gibst wohl nie auf, was? ;-) E.B 09:02, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hör mal, die Art und Weise wie du hier auf deiner Hauptseite die Locopedia und dein Rollenspiel vertrittst, ist eine ziemliche Werbesache. Entschuldige, aber du missbrauchst damit deine Hauptseite als Werbung, wie ich als neutraler Beobachter VOLLKOMMEN UNVOREINGENOMMEN feststellen muss. Und ich kann Little Anis Art und Weise seiner Kritik auch nicht gutheißen, verstehe sie aber als Reaktion, die durch eine sehr agressive Art und Weise von dir hervorgerufn wird, immer wieder dein Rollenspiel zu präsentieren. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, dein Licht unter den Scheffel stellen und dich vertreiben, noch sonst irgendetwas. Aber mittlerweile dürftest du doch wohl folgendes gemerkt haben: Die Mehrheit der Jedipedianer sieht deinen Artikel als eine Werbesache an, die als repräsentativer Artikel niemals angemesen sein kann. Ich stelle mich lieber inter Little Ani als gegen ihn, weil ich in als Freund in der Jedipedia respektieren und schätzen gelernt habe. Aber wenn du die Diskussion um eine Erhebung deines Artikels in den Stand "Exzellent" immer wieder so hochbringst, dann ruft dies nunmal auch von einem Admin solcgh einen Ton hervor. Dein Artikel ist gut geschrieben und hätte rein qualitativ den Status möglicherweise verdient, aber er wird nun einmal niemals so hochkommen, weil es sich um einen Werbeartikel in Fan-Fiction handelt. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie du ihn vor Monaten schon angepriesen hast und eine riesige Diskussion darum entstanden ist. Mittlerweile muss ich sagen, der Artikel war von seinem Thema her aus den genannten Gründen von vorn herein zum scheitern verurteilt und ich denke, er sollte hier verschwinden. Deshalb werde ich eine Löschung' bei den Vorschlägen beantragen, wenn du ihn weiter versuchst, hervorzuheben. Tut mir leid, aber du vergiftest hier mit deiner Hartnäckigkeit wirklich langsam die Atmosphäre. Schreib den Artikel vielleicht besser in der Wikipedia, die sollten ihn akzeptieren, auch wenn sie es möglicherweise nicht tun. Er ist qualitativ gut, aber Werbung. E.B 01:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist ja nicht so, als ob der Artikel keine Daseinsberechtigung hat, da die Jedipedia schließlich auch einen Teil des Fandoms dokumentieren will. Wir sind nur das ständige Heischen um Aufmerksamkeit entgültig leid. Werbung wird hier jedoch nicht tolleriert, was ja ohne Zweifel ein Zweck des Artikels sein sollte - ich zitiere einen Beitrag von Periphalos aus dem GBK-Forum: ::„Am 26.03. werde ich den Artikel erneut zur Wahl aufstellen. Wie gesagt, sollten wir gewinnen wird der Artikel und damit die Werbung einen Monat lang auf der Hauptseite von Jedipedia stehen. Ich möchte euch von daher um folgendes bitten. 1.) Lest ihn euch durch und gebt die letzten Verbesserungvorschläge. 2.) Nehmt bei der Abstimmung teil und sorgt doch bitte für gute Bewertungen. Es geht um eine wirklich gute Werbemöglichkeit, vielleicht schafft ihr es ja diesmal uns diesen kleinen Gefallen zu tun *g* (Diesen Sarkasmus konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen)“ :Das dürfte unseren Ärger wohl verständlich machen. Wenn du, Periphalos, dich jedoch nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit sehnen solltest, dann wende dich bitte vertrauensvoll ans Star Wars Fanon-Wiki. Viele Grüße und gutes Gelingen, Ben Kenobi Admin 01:55, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Ok.. Es ist interessant zu lesen was ihr von mir denkt, ich nehme es euch nichtmal übel den zu Anfang war meine Art wirklich sehr penetrant. Kluge Menschen werden wissen, das ich durchaus mehr als einen Artikel in der Jedipedia verfasst habe. Noch klügere Menschen werden wissen, oder können sich denken das (selbst wenn der Artikel hier auf der Hauptseite ist) das für unser Rollenspiel keinen wirklichen Effekt hat. Die Gründe dafür sind recht einfach. Hier in der Jedipedia ist fast jeder zweite Benuter ein Sith, Jedi oder Klonkriegerfan. Unser Rollenspiel ist allein für die imperiale Seite ausgelegt, wir haben weder Sith noch Jedi bzw Klonkrieger. Die Mitgliederzahl ist schon lange nicht mehr aktuell, kann das gerne ändern (auch wenn es nichts bringt). Du Anakin warst es der mir dazu geraten ( nach der ersten Aufstellung ) das ganze detaillierter zu gestalten, mehr Informationen preiszugeben so das auch Leute die keinen Plan vom Rollenspiel haben etwas darunter verstehen können. Das habe ich getan, nun ist es einer deiner Hauptkritikpunkte. Das er zum dritten mal aufgestellt wird, ist keine Frechheit sondern mein gutes Recht ( siehe Regeln ). Mal ganz im Ernst, es geht euch doch nur um meine Person. Leute wie der nette Modgamer bestätigen das mit denunzierenden Äußerungen die völlig haltlos sind. Ich habe dem lieben Yoda sogar meine Hilfe angeboten bezüglich seines Rollenspiels, eine Partnerschaft von der wir keinen Vorteil gehabt hätten. Würde die Jedipedia weiterdenken und Rollenspiele allgemein unterstützen und nicht Steine in den Weg legen, so wäre das ein positiver Schritt und etwas völlig neues, das würde euer Projekt nicht zur Farce machen den Rollenspiele gehören genauso zum erweiterten Universum wie Bücher, Comics oder Kostümclubs. Die Jedipedia würde mit guten Beispiel vorangehen, eine Kategorie habt ihr schon dafür und eine Link auf der Homepage mit dem Titel "Fandom" würde keinen schaden..aber naja, dafür seid ihr wohl noch nicht bereit...andere sind es. Hey, wer spricht mir da aus der Seele? ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:30, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Ich wusste, dass dich das erfreuen würde... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 13:32, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das ist eine Frechheit und ein wahres Armutszeugnis eurer Administration. Wollt ihr das ich mit dem Artikel aus der Jedipedia verschwinde? Beweist doch mal ein wenig Courage und denunziert mich nicht, Schreibt es auf meine Benutzerseite und ich bin weg.. Periphalos 20:01, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Und jetzt? Es marg zwar dein gutes Recht sein den artikel hier rein zu stellen, jedoch... weißt du.. es gibt da diese kleine verrückte Idee.. nennt sich Meinungsfreiheit, und die kannst du uns nicht absprechen... die sprechen wir dir auch nicht ab, jedoch sind wir der Meinung das solche penetranz... nervt... und auch erneut.. da du sie anscheuinend unwissendlich erneut einsetzt. Ich weiß um deine anderen Artikel bescheid... und hab dir schon gesagt das sie recht fragwürdig sind. da wenige Quellen oder sonstwas benutzt wurden. --Modgamers 20:10, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe explizit meine Kritikpunkte verdeutlicht und dementsprechend bewertet. Würde mich freuen, wenn du mal darauf eingehen würdest. Ansonsten denke ich, dass der Artikel einfach nicht exzellent werden kann. Dazu gehört nämlich auch eine gewisse Berühmtheit zum Lemma. Ich kann den Artikel Tookarti auch bis ins unendliche ausdehnen und strecken, aber er ist eben nicht relevant genug. Und die künstliche Länge würde der Qualität des Artikels schaden. So ist es auch mit dem Artikel. Wenn es doch nichts bringt und der Werbeeffekt gleich null ist, kannst du es ja auch gleich lassen und dich auf die Qualität des Artikels konzentrieren, statt immer diese Auszeichnungen im Hinterkopf zu haben. Ich glaube, dass würde uns allen gut tun... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:16, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Tutmir ja jetzt Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber willst du mit deiner Relevanz ausdrücken, das es bestimmte Dinge im SW Universum gibt, die niemals den Status eines Exzellenten Artikels haben werden, da sie nicht relevant genug sind? Jetzt mal mit ausnahme von Toilletenpapier oder sonst was, nur weil jetzt eine Person oder ein Ort oder sonst was nicht sehr häufig vorkommt, finde ich nicht das er aufgrund mangelnder Relevanz diesen Status nicht bekommen kann, obwohl er sämtlche Kriterien erfüllt hat. Sehe ich das so richtig, korrigiere mich falls ich falsch liege. Falls doch, was ich nicht hoffe,dann artet das mit den Wahlen hier irgendwie in richtung Wikipedia aus. Der Beitrag, hat nichts mit der Wahl von Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg zutun, nur um das klarzustellen. Gruß Jango 20:31, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) @Anakin Und warum schaffst du es nicht, eben diesen Text hinter dein Contra zu setzten...wäre völlig ok gewesen, nein du denunzierst und machst dich lustig und das als administrator..traurig. btw..keine sorge, kannst die wahl löschen, werd die vorlage rausnehmen und gut. finde es nur traurig, das sich jemand mühe gibt und andere sich so darüber lustig machen...mag zwar jeden egal sein, aber ich werde mich nun von der jedipedia distanzieren. Periphalos 20:33, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) *@Jango: Ja, das siehst du richtig. Mein Beispiel hat es zwar schon erklärt, aber das mit dem Toilettenpapier ist noch extremer :) Relevanz ist natürlich ein Kriterium, dass ich für mich selbst aufgestellt habe. Wie das bei euch ist, kann ich nicht sagen, den jeder kann anders bewerten. Schließlich sind wir keine Jury vom Fach. @Periphalos: Lese mal die ersten zwei Sätze meines ersten Kommentars. Da steht das drin, nur eben kürzer. Ich kann nichts für deine Empfindlichkeit und meinen Mund brauche ich mir auch nicht verbieten zu lassen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:38, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Bild:O.o.gif(danke für das Bild Moddi^^)Was ist denn hier los?? Das ist aber nicht die feine Jedipedianerart. Wie kann es sein das ihr euch auf Grund einer Kandidatur so verhaltet? Es ist ganz klar Periphalos Recht seinen Artikel hier aufzustellen, und es ist euer Recht abzustimmen. Aber doch nicht so. Nur weil der Artikel zum Dritten Mal vorgeschlagen wurde grenzt dass doch nicht an Frechheit. Der Autor ist halt der Meinung, dass er diesmal alle Kriterien zur Zufriedenheit der anderen erreicht hat und stellt ihn auf. Ihm ein Nominierungsverbot zu geben finde ich unfair und ihn dann auch noch darauf hinzuweisen, dass er niemals ein Aushängeschild werden wird ist gemein, ebenso wie dem Autor Werbezwecke zu unterstellen. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass man so auch nicht auf solche Anschuldigungen (Wenn es denn wirklich welche sind, ich möchte hier keinem auf die Füße treten oder ihn beleidigen noch sonst irgendwas unterstellen, aber so kommt das für mich rüber.) reagieren soll und darf. Der Adminstration zu unterstellen sie sei unfähig und was was ich nicht noch alles ist ebenso eine Frechheit. Was denken denn die Neulinge wenn sie sowas lesen? Was passiert denn mit unserer Gemeinschaft, wenn sowas stattfindet? Ich finde echt das sich jeder entschuldigen sollte, egal ob er sich im Recht sieht oder nicht. Diskutiert dass doch sachlich und in Ruhe aus. Ich bitte euch. Gruß Boba 20:57, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS. Bitte nehmt mir das nicht übel, ich empfinde das so und wenn ich mich täuschen sollte klärt mich auf und ich nehme alles zurück was ich geschrieben habe. Ich möchte nur anmerken, das ich mit der Administration durchaus zufrieden bin. Sie muss ja gut sein das die Jedipedia funktioniert, nur speziell in diesem Fall hat sie meiner Meinung nach einfach versagt...das was hier zu lesen ist, die kommentare wirkt wohl eher als abschreckung für neue benutzer. Periphalos 21:01, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich sehe es ein, dass diese Sache mit der Relevanz und so übertrieben ist und ich möchte in aller Deutlichkeit anmerken, dass dies kein Kriterium für eine Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel ist. Auch "Klopapier" oder "Tookartie" können und dürfen exzellent werden, vorausgesetzt die Qualität und die Anzahl der Zusprüche stimmt. Das wollte ich noch sagen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:48, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abmahnung Hallo Periphalos! Ich habe soeben den Editwar um Diskussion:Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg sowie der daraus folgenden Diskussion auf Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi nachverfolgt. Ich möchte anmerken, dass du mit dieser Aktion deutlich deine Kompetenzen überschreitest. Wenn ein Administrator etwas zu dir sagt, dann solltest du darauf reagieren und nicht einfach alles wieder rückgängig machen. Das ist auf jeder Seite so und nur weil das hier ein Wiki ist, heißt das nicht, dass jeder Benutzer machen kann, was er will und was er für richtig hält. Und du hast auch nicht das Recht, die Richtlinien der Autoren gegen uns zu verwenden, denn sie wurden von uns für euch verfasst. Dort steht drin, dass ein Benutzer auf seiner Benutzer'seite und '''Benutzer'diskussionsseite frei löschen und archivieren kann. Wohlgemerkt ist der Artikel Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg nicht deine Benutzerseite und deshalb wird die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite erst nach Überfüllung vollständig archiviert. Eine Diskussion mit zwei Unterpunkten ist nicht überfüllt und die Übersichtlichkeit ist noch deutlich gegeben. Es geht darum, dass du uns Administratoren angreifst und sämtliche Punkte versuchst, gegen uns zu verwenden. Das ist in dieser Form und dieser Häufigkeit einfach unzumutbar. Ich habe deine Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis genommen und hoffe, dass du dich in Zukunft daran hältst. Bei der nächsten Auseinandersetzung werden wir dich zeitweilig sperren müssen. Du hast diese Warnung bereits von Ben Kenobi gehört und bei der nächsten Ausschreitung werden wir ohne weitere Vorwarnung Konsequenzen ziehen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:08, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sturmtruppen Nein, es hat sich nicht lange gehalten... lass es lieber und halt dir die Augen zu.^^ Ich verweise auf den Abschnitt über diesen. Hast du noch eine andere Kommunikationsmöglichkeit, als diese? (z.B. icq) ich verzweifle am Anmeldebogen. MfG - Cody 22:08, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du fängst schon wieder an, dir einen von der Seele zu diskutieren. Merkst du das? Hör besser auf. Ich persönlich denke, dass man auch Sturmsoldat sagen kann, aber Sturmtruppler der Singular ist. Was soll das ganze Klimbim also? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:19, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nu hab ich aber die faxen dicke... bist du nur so ein nervendes pisser Arschloch oder tust du nur so... provozierst du mit deiner scheinbar gestellten blödheit extra oder nicht? Wenn du es imemr noch net rallst, dass es hier auf die Quellenlage ankommt, die bei dir ZIEMLICH DÜNN ist und die genannten Ausnahmen nicht Zählen, da sie Falsch sind. Wenn das Wort so richtig ist (und auch vom duden her), dann ist dies die OFFIZIELLE RICHTIGE Bezeichunug, und alles was davon abweicht ist falsch (zumal man es mit der engl. Version des textes vergleichen kann und da steht dann auch immer Stormtrooper, also fällt anderes Wort auch flach). Alsse bitte ich dich nun endgültig DIE DISKUSSION UND SÄMTLICHE ÄNDERUNG zu beeden/ zu unterlassen, da du schlichtweg im unrecht bist und eigentlich mit allem was du hier tust nur zwist und zwietracht sähst. --Modgamers 22:35, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oh Oh.. bist du nur so ein nervendes pisser Arschloch oder tust du nur so ich glaube das könnte ärger geben, schon mal in der netiquette geschmöckert mein freund?..und nein, ich verstehe völlig was du meinst. aber es spricht doch nichts dagegen beide wörter zu erwähnen, nichts..weder quellen noch sonst was. Periphalos 22:38, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz cool Jungs. @Periphalos: Es ist die Jediquette. Und @Modgamers: Yoda41 hat deine Änderungen revertiert. In diesem Falle hat Periphalos schon recht. Und komm mal wieder runter. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:50, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Leute, beruhigt euch wieder. Es hilft doch nichts, sich gegenseitig anzugiften - das ist es doch wirklich nicht wert. Wir wollen doch alle unsere Jediquette einhalten und ihr beide seid nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, Freunde dieser Vereinbarung zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz '''müsst ihr euch daran halten, wenn ihr hier weiter mitarbeiten wollte. Und jetzt tut mir und dem Rest der Benutzerschaft bitte den Gefallen und ignoriert euch gegenseitig - ihr dürft gerne Artikel bearbeiten, aber jede unnötige Diskussion miteinander, die wieder in einem Streit gipfelt, wird in Zukunft beendet. Periphalos, du darfst gerne strittige Sachen ansprechen, aber wenn ein Administrator die Diskussion beendet, dann ist sie beendet. Und daran haben sich alle zu halten, solange sich die Sachlage nicht grundlegend ändert. So, und jetzt wird weitergearbeitet an der Datenbank... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:54, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: E.B, halt dich bitte raus - ist nur zu deinem Besten. Klar, aber warum eigentlich immer ihr ? ich hab doch niemanden beleidigt oder denunziert. nur mal so nebenbei, aber egal.... Modgamer kann sich beruhigen, werde Sturmtruppen nicht mehr anfassen. Periphalos 22:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) UC... Achte mal etwas auf dass was du sagtst bzw. schreibst. Das, was du in der Disku von I.M.P.S. geschrieben hast könnte leicht falsch verstanden werden, ja? (Ich habe auch gesehen, dass du dich entschuldigt hast, dass ist sehr gut, aber erst denken ist besser^^) Nochmal zum Merken: UC ist kein bearbeitungsverbot, sondern nur die möglichkeit alles fremde kommentarlos und ohne weitere Gründe zu nennen, zu löschen. MiG/MfG - Cody 20:12, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja..die Bearbeitungsvorlage ist eine Farce. Nirgendwo sonst ist das so, aber egal...wusste ich nicht. Hätte ich jetzt recht gehabt wäre mein Einwand völlig korrekt gewesen. Periphalos 20:36, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Apropos: Im Artikel Bryar Blasterpistole befindet sich ein UC von dir und verstaubt so langsam. Wäre schön, wenn du dich dem Artikel annehmen könntest, wenn du im Moment nicht kannst nimm es raus und lass das jemand anders machen. Ist nicht schlimm, wenn du es einfach vergessen hast, es sollte halt nicht ewig dort stehen. Gruß Kyle 12:22, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sperrung des Benutzerkontos Hallo Periphalos! Dein Benutzerkonto wurde nun aufgrund deines Vandalismus gesperrt, und zwar für einen Monat. Du hast bereits eine Abmahnung bekommen, sie aber nicht zu Herzen genommen. Nun muss eben das letzte Mittel her. So ein Verhalten ist nach diesen langen Debatten und deiner Entschuldigung unverständlich. Wahrscheinlich lernst du es nie! Aber du kannst mich ja gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen... nach einem Monat Pause! Du kannst dich über eMail bei mir beschweren, wenn du dich zu Unrecht bestraft fühlst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:21, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Diesmal noch zwei Wochen. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich unbefristet sperren. Premia Admin 21:36, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ein Jahr Periphalos Hi Periphalos! Herzlichen Glück Wünschen zu ein Jahr Jedipedia. Und hoffe das du nicht finder Vandalismus führts - :). --Vos 13:36, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Kanonische Beiträge Hi Periphalos, ich möchte dich bitten, in Zukunft nicht mehr solche Beiträge wie "Shadur Dom" zu machen, da es sich dabei um Fanfiction handelt, und wir diese nicht wollen. Du darfst gerne Artikel aus offiziellen Quellen, wie beispielsweise Büchern, Comics, Filmen, Serien oder der Seite StarWars.com schreiben, aber keine Fanfiction, daher gibt es das Star Wars Fanfiction Wiki, dort kannst du solche Beiträge machen, aber nicht hier. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:36, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hör mit dem Scheiß auf, sonst du fliegst du wieder raus. 18:44, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Hör auf Artikel wie ''Liste aller Figuren aus Star Wars die nie in irgendeinem Film zu sehen waren zu erstellen, die von irgendwelchen dubiosen Internetseiten kommen und wahrscheinlich FanFic sind. Deshalb hab ich ihn zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. --Kal 's Holonetz 13:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn du "lustige Artikel" schreiben willst, dann geh doch auf die Stupidedia. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 15:58, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Star Wars Dogfight Das hat hier wirklich nichts zu suchen da es einfach nur FanArt ist -.- . Wenn du auf Jedipedia artikel schreiben willst brauchst du schon eine Vernünftige Quelle. Also wenn du mit sowas weitermachst dann wirst du hier warscheinlich rausfliegen. Wie kommst du denn eigentlich auf die idee so einen Schrott zu schreiben ? Gruß Shadowsith 17:40, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich verstehe ja, dass du Periphalos zurechtweisen möchtest, Shadowsith, doch das ist in diesem Falls wohl unnötig. Zum einen weil dies bereits mehrfach und auch im Zuge des momentanen Sperrverfahrens getan wurde und zum anderen weil ihm unsere Regeln und Prinzipien sehr wohl bekannt sind. Gruß, Kyle 19:35, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Sperrverfahren